


Tears

by jAmIlToN2k



Series: Stupid Written Stuff [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tears, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jAmIlToN2k/pseuds/jAmIlToN2k
Summary: Your tears should be shed





	Tears

****

_Tears can be happy_  
_Tears can be sad_  
_Tears can be angry_  
_Tears can be scared_

_Tears can be pretty_  
_Tears can be ugly_  
_Tears can be average_  
_Tears can be unseen_

_Tears can be big_  
_Tears can be small_  
_Tears can be thin_  
_Tears can be fat_

_Tears can be wet_  
_Tears can be dry_  
_Tears can be shed_  
_Tears can not be there at all_

_Tears can bring hope_  
_Tears can bring pain_  
_Tears can bring frustration_  
_Tears can bring despair_

_Tears can be wanted_  
_Tears can be despised_  
_Tears can be hated_  
_Tears can be feared_

_Tears can be warm_  
_Tears can be cold_  
_Tears can be burning hot_  
_Tears can be like ice_

_Tears can be calming_  
_Tears can be upsetting_  
_Tears can be stressing_  
_Tears can be frightening_

_Tears reflect emotion_  
_Tears are not like rain_  
_Tears are yet still soaking_  
_Tears mess with your brain_

_Tears can be cried alone_  
_Tears can be cried together_  
_Tears can last only a while_  
_Tears can be shed for forever_

_Tears are okay_  
_Tears are not weak_  
_Although they may not make your day_  
_Although they may just drive you mad_

_You should just cry_  
_Let it all out_  
_No matter if you're quiet_  
_No matter if you cry out loud_

_Tears can be good_  
_Tears can be bad_  
_But if you feel like it_  
_Your tears should be shed_  
  
  



End file.
